The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices including variable resistance memory elements.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functions, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and system-on-chips (SoCs) of which each includes a memory part and a logic part.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry, thereby causing various problems. For example, a margin of a manufacturing process may be reduced, and a resistance of a memory cell of a semiconductor memory device may be increased. Thus, various researches are being conducted to resolve these problems.